Digging for Love on a Red X
by The-Elements-of-Dark-Radiance
Summary: Starfire finds Robin cheating on her with some random fangirl. Starfire becomes devistated and decides to kill herself. But someone is there to stop her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Starfire walked outside to get some fresh air. She was absolutely miserable. Robin had abandoned her. At least, she felt he had. She had fallen head over heals in love with him, and he _said_ he had, too. But now, she knew it was all a lie. She had found him making-out with some random fan-girl. Her heart was broken into two. She felt as if somebody had taken her heart, ripped it to shreds, put it back together in all the wrong places and stuffed it back into her.

She sobbed on the roof, trying to get it all out. She wanted to die. Robin was the only thing that ever kept her a whole person. He was the only one who kept her happy. She didn't have him anymore. He was having a fling with some fan-girl. Obviously he didn't care for her. Starfire went back into the tower. She decided she _was_ going to kill herself. But first write a note to Robin.

She wrote:

_Dear Robin, _

_You obviously don't care for me anymore, so I no longer wish to live. I just have one question, Why? Why did you do it? Why do you wish to kill me emotionally? I feel terrible and wish to end my life. You may be thinking, 'What are you talking about?' but I saw you making-out with that fan-girl._

_I am broken and a life without your love wouldn't be a life at all. I don't care if you don't want me to do it. I don't care what anybody wants me to do right now except myself. And right now I want to kill myself. This is good-bye. Well, not GOOD-bye but bad-bye. I do hope you know I was always in love with you and I will never love you any less._

_Love, _

Starfire 

She meant everything she wrote. No amount of therapy would have saved her life. Except from one person who happened to be standing on the roof at that very moment. She put the note on his pillow then looked down at the locket he had given her. She took it off and put it on top of the note. She grabbed a kitchen knife and snuck it up to the roof.

She opened the door, and saw nothing but the dark night. She held the knife to her heart and was about to strike it through her chest when someone took the knife from her. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had shut them. "What are you doing?" a farmiliar voice asked. "Red X… I am killing myself. I no longer wish to live. Robin has already killed all of my emotion." She said, sadly. He took the knife and let it glisten in the moonlight and then put a hand to his chin, deciding what to do with it.

"If you are deciding if you should kill me, go ahead and do it. I do not care. I already told you I no longer wish to live." She told him. He took the knife as if he was going to strike her in the chest and then threw it over the edge of the tower.

Starfire's eyes glistened with tears. "You shouldn't kill yourself. You should pretend to do it and then everyone will think you're dead. Meanwhile you just ran away." He whispered. Starfire shook her head and said, "Any life without Robin would be a dead life. A life with no emo-" she was cut off by someone's lips connecting with hers. Red X slipped his tongue into her mouth, then after a few seconds of fun, pulled away. He quickly pulled his mask back down.

"You really think a life with me would be emotionless?" he asked. Starfire was shocked. Was he saying he loved her? Was he saying that he wanted her to live with him? But then she realized that it was both. "Yes… No… I don't know." She said. "Maybe you should try it… just for a day. How does it sound?" he offered.

Starfire thought it over. 'Well, I'll try anything once… Who knows, maybe he'll replace this broken heart with a love filled one.' She thought. "I guess." She said. He smiled. "Come on…" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter Two: **

She stared off into the distance. It had been a week sense she started the criminal career, but she still needed to make an appearance. She was slowly falling for X, too. Her mind screamed not to and just go back to the Titans, but she could never do that. Not after what he'd done. Never.

She had her own new uniform, too. Every night she would write in the journal she had stolen. Yes, she'd stolen quite a few things now and they all were just practice. X didn't seem to thing she was ready for the big stuff.

But she'd write about how guilty she was that she left only a note for Robin and not Raven, Beast Boy or Cyborg. One night she said she was going out to steal a few things, but she's lied. She had 3 notes. One for Raven, one for Beast Boy, and one for Cyborg.

Raven's said this:

_Dear Raven, _

_I miss you so much. I want to talk to you telepathically and only you. Don't tell Beast Boy, Cyborg and especially Robin about this note! I mean it. If it would be one person I could have taken with me on my trip away, it would be you. _

_I will leave you more notes like this and all I ask is that you don't tell anyone and leave a note back every night before you go to bed. As long as you do, another one of my notes will replace it. _

_Love, _

_Starfire_

She meant what she had wrote to Raven. She would always check for another note, too.

Beast Boy's said:

_Dear Beast Boy, _

_I miss you a lot. I want you to know that I did not leave because of you or anybody else other than Robin. Why? That is… Personal. I ask that you do not tell Robin of this note but you may speak to Raven and Cyborg about it privately. _

_If you want to talk back to me, go to the volcano where Terra still stands and put a note for me there every night before you sleep. Just make sure Robin doesn't find out. Cyborg **will** know about the notes, too. _

_Love, _

_Starfire_

Beast Boy would hate going to see Terra like that but she had found out that the Titans were getting a maid and she would start cleaning his room first. She didn't bother with a secret place for Raven because she knew Raven would never in her right mind let any maid in her room.

This was Cyborg's:

_Dear Cyborg,_

_I miss you so. I would like to see you and everyone but Robin but I cannot. Please don't tell Robin about this or any of the other notes I leave you. _

_I want you to leave a note on the T-car every night before you sleep. I will read it and put another one in it's place. Raven and Beast Boy know about the notes, too. You may speak with them about it but only them. Robin has no idea about the notes and I do not intend him to._

_You were like an older brother to me, Cyborg, and I would like you to know that I never intended to leave until Robin killed me emotionally. I now may have found a new love and may never return. I'm sorry. _

_Love, _

_Starfire_

A/N: Okay! There's the next chapter. I know, I know. It was very, very short. I'm sorry but I have a life, too you know! And anyway I have 2 other stories to attend to. I imagine this chapter labeled letters… yes, I believe that would work. Don't you? Anyway here is a poll:

Should I make BB and Rae together?

O Yes

O No

I'll let you decide.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry guys! I think I informed most of the people reading this... or did I inform anyone at all? Well, I got a new computer and actually, it doesn't have Microsoft Word. But instead I'm using WordPad. I didn't know I could until TheRealStarfire told me. So, this chapter, as some others from other stories I'm writing, is deticated to TRS. Thank-you sooooo much! Luv y'all!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

Starfire had sent the letters and left them in specific places that she knew they would all look. She stuffed Beast Boy's in an empty tofu container, she left Cyborg's next to his charger, and Raven's in the tea cobert.

She went to a candy shop after that, and got a couple of candy bars. If she came back empty handed, X would get suspicious. She smiled and left to the warehouse. Red X sat there waiting for her. "So, what'd you bring back?" he asked. "3 candy bars." Starfire answered. He grinned. X had finally taken his mask off around her but would never take off sunglasses. "You're ready." he said. Starfire nearly choked on the candy bar she was eating. "What?" she asked after a series of coughs.

SDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDRAWKCABSDR

_WiTh ThE tItAnS..._

Raven awoke to Beast Boy's stupid alarm. "Dear Azar, will he ever listen to me and just get rid of it!" She mumbled to herself. She got out of bed and put her cloak on. She walked out of her room, started down the hallway until she reached a door marked 'Beast Boy'. She opened the door and turned the annoyance of an alarm off.

"Beast Boy!" She hissed. "Wake up!" Beast boy burst up from his position, wearing not top and no pants. He was only wearing a pair of Joe Boxers. "Raven get out of here!" he yelled, turning her around, his cheeks a dark shade of pink, to match Raven's. "I-I didn't mean to-" Befor she could finish her sentance, Beast Boy had pushed her out of the door, shut and locked it. Raven's eyes were wide and she was sweating. Robin walked down the hallway. "Raven have you been able to contact Starfire yet, and why are you blushing?" he asked. "I need some tea... and no." she replied, pulled her hood up and began walking back down the hallway. Robin shrugged and followed suit.

When Raven opened the tea cobert, she saw a note.

It said:

_Dear Raven, _

_I miss you so much. I want to talk to you telepathically and only you. Don't tell Beast Boy, Cyborg and especially Robin about this note! I mean it. If it would be one person I could have taken with me on my trip away, it would be you._

_I will leave you more notes like this and all I ask is that you don't tell anyone and leave a note back every night before you go to bed. As long as you do, another one of my notes will replace it._

_Love,_

_Starfire_

Raven almost immediatly knew Beast Boy and Cyborg had gotten one, too. She wanted to tell them... And she finally decided she would... Just not Robin. 'Robin already got his own note. He doesn't need to read mine, or the boys'.' she thought. She left to tell Beast Boy and Cyborg. As soon as she entered the hallway she ran into Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" She started. "Hey, it wasn't my fault what happened this morning! You're the one who snuck into my room, any way!" he yelled. "Shhhhh!" Raven hissed. "I'm not talking about that! You have a note from Starfire. I do, too. And you have to know Cyborg does." She whispered. "Cool, we can tell Robin so he won't throw a fit anymore. HEY ROBIN! WE HAVE-" Raven slapped a hand onto his mouth.

"Shut-up!" She started. "Starfire doesn't want him to know anything about it. She didn't want me to talk about it with you either. But I know you have one... maybe it's in your alarm clock or something..." Raven pondered. "Can we talk about this later 'cause I'm hungry!" he whined. Raven sighed and let him go.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know, it's pretty short, but I still have to write another chapter for another story and I have to do a Social Studies project, too... School sucks...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, it's freaking 3 in the morning right now, and I am begining to feel bad for leaving you guys, so here you go, and please don't make me feel anymore guilty than I already am.

Disclaimer: Okay, if you ask this one more time, I'll say it in french. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!

ChApTeR fOuR

Red X laughed at Starfire's reaction a little. He just couldn't help it. "Cutie, I'll show you your uniform," he said and led her into one of the two rooms that Starfire wasn't allowed in. The study and his room. The study was where he led her. He opened the closet of the study as she looked around. There was a computer, a very large bookcase, and an empty box of pizza. Not much. "Here it is!" X said as he pulled out a uniform. It was black strappless dress with black stelleto(sp?) heels. There were skulls lining the bottom of the dress, and on the chest of it, there was a skull. In the stomach of the dress, there was white fishnet that ONLY covered the stomach. Starfire loved the dress, actually.

"X, I love it! I actually thought you would get me something like a bikini with no bottom, but I really like this!" Starfire exclaimed. Red X grinned from behind his mask. "I knew you would, cutie. And if you would prefer the bikini, than I think I could arrange that." he said. Starfire rolled her eyes. But what are we going to do about my hair and eyes though? Robin will notice even if I die my hair blonde or black or brown." Starfire said. "Well, I've got red colored contacts that make your eye beams and starbolts red, and I've got black hair dye and we're going to cut your hair. After all of that, Robin shouldn't recognize you." X replied. Starfire nodded. "But what should you call me in battle?" she asked. "Well, I was thinking about that myself. Do you like Korina?" he answered. "Actually, I like it." 'Korina' replied.

X nodded. "Okay, now let's get to work on that hair." he said. She nodded and took a seat in the computer chair, waiting for Red X to cut her hair and dye it. He pulled out the scyssors and snipped Korina's long, crimson hair. He cut it to shoulder length and told her that her eyebrows would be a problem. "Do not worry, on Tamaran, if one dyed their hair, their eyebrows would imeadiatly turn that color." she replied. He nodded and pulled out the dye, making sure to get the roots at all costs. "How about we leave the tips red?" Red X asked. Korina grinned. "That would be 'hot', yes?" she asked. X laughed as her dyed all of her hair except the tips. When he finally finished dying Korina's hair, he pulled out the colored contacts.

He put them in her eyes as Korina tried not to shed a tear because it hurt. Finally, after about 20 minutes of arguing over who should put them in and tears and etc, they finally had the contacts in and Korina could shoot red eyebeams and starbolts. "Now, Korina, if you want to be Red X's partner instead of a Titan, you have to use a little more martial arts than just flying and shooting lazers and bolts at the Titans. We're going to work on that now." he said. Korina sighed and walked with him to the garage where X would practice in combat with robo-titans.

"Okay, we're going to start you one level one Beast Boy. He's going to turn into many differant animals, and you have to use eyebeams and starbolts at limited use, or else all of your powers will be out. I've made it so your bolts go out after about 3 bolts and 2 beams. But that's only so you can get better in practice. The real thing will be much harder, so I have another pair of red contacts at unlimited use of bolts and beams. The process starts... Now!" A robo-Beast Boy came out of the ground and morphed into a robo-rhino. Korina flew into the air and dodged his charge as he morphed back into human, about to throw a punch at her. Korina grabbed him by the fist and threw him at the wall with her Tamaranian strength. Red X decided this was too easy and upgraded Beast Boy by 3 levels.

Robo-Beast Boy got strait back up and morphed into a T-rex and did a tail spin at her. Korina simply flew into the air and threw a starbolt at him as he morphed into a leapord and ran out of the way. Korina flew after him and was about to kick him when he morphed into human, grabbed her leg and sent her flying backward and into the wall. X cringed as Korina flew into the wall, probably really hard and decided he should probably lower it down to level 2. Korina got up and flew at him again with a fierce punch. Beast Boy took the blow and flew back about 2 feet. Slowly, he got back up and threw a kick at Korina. Korina simply flew up as the kick hit a truck load of nothing and he fell down from the lack of impact. Korina did a 360 degree spin-kick and hit robo-Beast Boy into the stomach, sending him back 4 feet this time.

X saw again how easy this was and moved Beast Boy back up to level 3. Robo-Beast Boy got up and threw a massive punch at Korina, but she simply ducked and tripped robo-Beast Boy with her foot. Robo-Beast Boy fell onto the ground with an "oof" and got back up slowly. He threw a kick at Korina in the stomach and Korina took the blow. Korina fell upon the ground on her buttox with an "umph" and quickly got back up and hit robo-Beast Boy with her eyebeams. He flew back about 5 feet and morphed into a rhino, charging at her. Korina flew into the air and Beast Boy flew at her at about 60 mph.

Red X watched Korina with a bag of popcorn he'd recently cooked up and would cringe every time one of them would take a big fall.

123456789123456789123456789

Raven sighed as she thought every place Starfire would put the note._ What came to mind when it came to Beast Boy? Vegetarian. What came to mind when you thought of vegetarian? Tofu! Starfire must have hid it in a container of tofu! _Raven thought. Raven came out of her meditating position on her bed and left into the main room. She saw Beast Boy cooking tofu eggs and guessed that Cyborg was still sleeping, otherwise they'd be fighting over who makes breakfast. Raven went through the fridge opening as many tofu containers as possible while Robin stared at her. "Uuuh, Raven, are you actually going to eat tofu?" Robin asked. Raven went wide-eyed. She'd been caught... and by Robin. _There's only one way I can get myself out of this without telling him... eat tofu_ she thought. "Yep, yeah, well, I... uh, I guess I wanted to try it?" she tried. "Oooookay. Why didn't you just ask Beast Boy for one of his tofu eggs that he's cooking?" Robin pointed out. "Well, that would make sense, yeah." Raven said and walked over to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, give me a tofu egg." Raven ordered as Robin went into the fridge himself. "You don't mean that... do you?" he asked. Raven took a moment to see how cute Beast Boy looked whenever her was confused. "Well, I have to cover my ass somehow. Robin saw me looking through the fridge looking for YOUR stupid note!" Raven whispered harshly. Beast Boy pouted and gave Raven an egg who was making some herbal tea to wash it down.

Raven sighed as she put the teabag into her cup of boiled water and grabbed a fork. She stuck the fork into the egg and pulled off a small, itty bitty, teensy weensy peice. she put it in her mouth and quickly gulped down every last drop of her herbal tea. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy, but I don't like it." she said pushing the plate back to him and going back into the fridge for the tofu container, now that Robin was cooking on the stove and had his back turned so he couldn't see. When she opened the fridge, she was relieved. There were only two tofu containers left. She opened one: a stack full of tofu. She opened the other, a note! Raven pulled out the note and threw the now empty container into the garbage can as she passed. She gave Beast Boy the note, and he started reading it aloud. Raven slapped a hand over his mouth as he read it in his head. She pulled it off and Beast Boy gave her a look of confusion. He pulled her out to the hall way where they were out of ear shot from Robin. "Raven, I thought Starfire was dead!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Beast Boy, didn't you get that she wasn't dead when I showed you my note?" Raven asked. "To be honest, I didn't pay any attention." Beast Boy replied. Raven grunted and walked past him down the hallway and headed to her room. "Where are you going?" Beast Boy called after her. "To meditate." Raven replied as she opened the door to her room.

Beast Boy shrugged and walked off.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos..." Raven chanted. But what was going on in her mind was differant.

"We should tell Robin about this whole situation." Intelligent said.

"No, we should go and tell Beast Boy what the note means!" Lust exclaimed.

"I believe we should sense Starfire and bring her strait home kicking and screaming after a bloodthirsty butt kicking!" Brave yelled

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP? Okay, now we should NOT tell Robin. He'd only freak. We will NOT explain to Beast Boy, he'll only blurt it out to Robin, and we are NOT bringing Starfire home! If she doesn't make this decien(sp?) by herself, she'll just leave again. So, got any other stupid ideas?" Raven asked

"What does it matter? She'll only go with Slade like Robin did." Depressed answered.

"How about we go and make Robin happy?" Happy exclaimed.

"We should have a romantic date with Beast Boy and make SURE he knows you love him." Love said.

"Starfire's smarter than that, depressed, and we've went through the Robin issue a dozen times! And Love and Lust, I will throw you into the empty space of no return in my mind unless you don't shut. UP!" Raven screamed.

"Really, why am I being ignored? I'm the intelligent part of you, Raven. ME. NOT YOU. Well, then again, I am one of the few parts that you use, so you are me, but that's besides the point. I agree with you, keeping a promise for a friend can be a wise disigen, but Starfire might not ever come back unless we do what Brave suggested and bring her home kicking and screaming." Intelligent said.

"Intelligent, this isn't helping. I came to you guys for help on WHERE TO FIND CYBORG'S NOTE! You're giving me advise I don't want." Raven replied.

"Oh, that's easy. What do you think of when you see Cyborg?" Intelligent asked.

"Robot." Raven answered

"And what does every robot need?"

"An upgrade?"

"A charger. The note is probably next to his charger. Guessing by what time it is, I'd say he's already up and fighting with Beast Boy what and who will cook."

"Very smart. I guess that was easy. But sense I can't do anything else, let's discuss the matter we now have at hands. Who votes we tell Robin?" Raven said. Lust, Love, and Happy all raised thier hands.

"Who votes we bring Star home kicking and screaming?" Brave, Intelligent, and Depressed all raised their hands.

And it's a tie. Figures. Now you have to be the tie-breaker Raven. Depressed said.

Raven rubbed her temples and got out of her mind. This wasn't helping. Even her own emotions wouldn't help her. No matter what she was the tie-breaker. She couldn't tell Robin about this, no way, but she did have a choice to go to Beast Boy and Cyborg for help. She went into the kitchen where Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over who makes what. "guys, where's Robin?" Raven asked. "He's training, and Rae, I found a note next to my charger, is this one of Beast Boy's tricks?" Cyborg questioned. "no. I got one too. Okay, we really have to take some action in this. Our choices are telling Robin or bring Starfire home kicking and screaming." Raven said, cutting to to the point. "I see... Well, I vote bring my main alien home, know what I'm sayin?" Cyborg voted. "I vote tell Robin. Looks like your the tie-breaker, Rae." Beast boy said. Raven grunted. "Even you guys go against me?" she asked. "Well, who else would make you the tie-breaker?" Cyborg asked. "Remember when you guys entered my mind and I had all of those differant sides of me? Well, those can turn against me, too." she said. "Well, you gotta make a disigen, Raven. But in the meantime, it's time for breakfast. And just like that, Beast Boy and Cyborg went strait back to fighting. Raven rubbed her temples and walked out of the kitchen just to go back to her room.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos..." Raven chanted again, going back into her mind.

"Raven, there is no avoiding it, you have to make a disigen." Intelligent said.

"No, I don't. I still have all of those other sides of me." Raven replied. And just like that, 4 other emotions showed up.

Lazy burped as she pulled the wax out of her ear. Funny was telling a joke to Happy who was laughing her head off while Bored sat down on the ground meditating, while Angry made Depressed feel more sad than she already was.

"Okay, you've all been called here today because I need to make a disigen and all of you will be used to make it. Who votes I tell Robin about the note that Starfire sent me?" Lust, Love, Happy, Lazy, and Funny all raised their hands.

"The other one was too much work." Lazy said.

"Who votes we bring Star home kicking and screaming?" Brave, Intelligent, Depressed, Angry and Bored all raised their hands.

"It's not like I have anything else to do." Bored said. Raven sighed. She was the tie-breaker, once again.

----------------

A/N: Sorry, people were complaining that this was confusing. Originally, I had colors for the emotions, but seeing as the color doesn't work on I had to do the export thing and put quotation marks. This was only to make it less confusing. sorry all.


End file.
